warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Battle/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Wind Runner paces around the clearing instructing the cats alongside her that a fight is in order. Gray Wing watches his campmates. He turns to the rogue she-cat, disagreeing, that if a fight begins, it may never end. Tall Shadow sits next to Wind Runner and agrees with her and Gray Wing refutes them both, refusing to believe his brother, Clear Sky, would attack his kin. Rainswept Flower speaks up and asks what the purpose of fighting is for in the first place if they aren't fighting for territory. Behind Rainswept Flower, Turtle Tail's kits are playing games in the bushes and branches. :As the kits settle down, Rainswept Flower tells the leader-figures that they have kits to raise instead of arguing over borders. Jagged Peak dismisses her comment and affirms the decision of a battle. Gorse Fur looks at the tom reluctantly, mentioning the amount of murder he has committed. Gray Wing angrily turns to the tom by claiming that there are no facts. The cats point out the deaths of Misty and Bumble. :In denial, Gray Wing mentions the kits his brother had taken in were Misty's. Wind Runner narrows her eyes at the tom, telling him that he wouldn't need to if he hadn't killed her. Gray Wing's eyes gaze around the entire camp for any source of approval, but his eye meets Cloud Spots, who is calm. Cloud Spots mentions the emptiness of the fresh-kill pile. The gray tom graciously welcomes his positive attitude and asks Jackdaw's Cry to hunt for prey with Shattered Ice and Gorse Fur. Hawk Swoop joins them. :Turtle Tail turns back to Gray Wing and asks what he plans to do with his brother. Tall Shadow reminds him that he knows Clear Sky has done more harm than good. Gray Wing begins to draw a diagram in the sand with his claws to explain his motives. He tracks the death of the two loners and suspects the section in between their bodies is where he plans on expanding. As Gray Wing continues to explain his strategy, Rainswept Flower suddenly meows for Thunder, her muzzle high in the air. :Gray Wing, in confusion, only sees Hawk Swoop returning from a hunt, but he notices a familiar cat behind the she-cat. Next to Thunder, an unfamiliar tom stands. Gray Wing questions their intentions of being in the camp. Hawk Swoop informs the gray tom that Clear Sky has banished the white tom, Frost, and Thunder decided to go with him. Cloud Spots walks up to Frost and inspects his wounds that Clear Sky had inflicted on him. Frost explains that his wound his from a fire in the forest and hasn't healed since. :As the white tom follows Cloud Spots for herbs, Gray Wing asks the young tom if his brother had exiled him as well. Thunder looks down at his paws uncomfortably. Rainswept Flower, along with the rest of the cats in camp, anxiously loom over the dark-gray tom's shoulder. Sparrow Fur asks him if they are allowed to greet Thunder, but Gray Wing leads his nephew away from the crowd. :Thunder explains to Gray Wing that Clear Sky asked him to take Frost out of the camp and leave him to die alone, so he chose to leave with Frost. Thunder mentions the fear the cats of the forest have of Clear Sky as he hurts those who defy him. Gray Wing asks him about the death of Bumble but Thunder avoids the question, but he mentions his father's hunger for territory and power. Thunder and Gray Wing debate on the purpose of guarding territory. Thunder tells his uncle that he is the only cat Clear Sky would probably listen to. :As Gray Wing and Thunder return to the clearing, numerous cats bounce up to the returning tom and greet him graciously. Gray Wing walks past the crowd and meets Tall Shadow's eye. He tells the large black she-cat that he wants to talk to his brother alone. Tall Shadow looks at him nervously and asks him if it is safe. Gray Wing nods to her and heads to the clearing to make an announcement. :He mentions the grievances of Bumble and Misty and the growing tensions between the moor cats and the forest cats. He asks for cats who will be willing to attend him in his attempt to talk to Clear Sky. Jackdaw's Cry and Gorse Fur quickly agree, but Cloud Spots warn him that they should wait after the accusations. Gray Wing tells the cat that he only wants to talk to his brother. Rainswept Flower speaks up and agrees with the black-and-white tom. Gray Wing reluctantly conforms and asks for a patrol to form at dawn in two days. :Turtle Tail asks her mate if he believes he's doing the right thing. Gray Wing tells her he has to try. She snaps at his attempt to reason with her and disapprovingly walks away from him. Gray Wing looks around the camp and Jagged Peak brings him a rabbit. Gray Wing pushes the prey away as he thought about his nephew. Jagged Peak looks at him and asks Gray Wing if he's glad Thunder has returned. Gray Wing nods and watches Turtle Tail's kits follow Thunder around. :Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, and her kits begin to settle down into a nest. As everyone is soundly sleeping, Gray Wing is suddenly woken up by Pebble Heart's screeching and pleading. Gray Wing quickly rushes to the kit, who was noticeably dreaming. The dark gray tom wakes the tabby kit and tells him that it is only a dream. Pebble Heart stands up quickly in his nest, mentioning the amount of blood he had seen and the disasters kin fighting kin would bring. He tells Gray Wing that his dream didn't have him, Turtle Tail, or any of their campmates; he was alone with his littermates. Gray Wing reassures him that they will always be close by. Characters Major }} Minor *Jagged Peak *Turtle Tail *Gorse Fur *Shattered Ice *Jackdaw's Cry *Hawk Swoop *Tall Shadow *Rainswept Flower *Sparrow Fur *Pebble Heart *Owl Eyes *Cloud Spots *Thunder *Frost }} Mentioned *Bumble *Misty *Moon Shadow *Stoneteller }} Notes and references de:Der erste Kampf/Kapitel 2 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The First Battle Category:Dawn of the Clans arc